Lewis Finnegan
Lewis Finnegan is one of Lorecraft Academy's main characters. He is a student at Lorecraft Academy. Personality Initially, Lewis was cold, bitter, and standoffish, and as a result, butting heads constantly with the other students due to his own abrasive personality. The most fearsome rivalry of his was with Sara Butterfly, who he dismissed as a childish idiot at first. Despite preferring to work on his own, Lewis has developed to associate with others, forming friendships with a few. Two students in particular he formed close bonds with are Sara Butterfly and Proto Vanguard. With the former, Lewis eventually warmed up to Sara, becoming a close ally and even pillar of support at times when she needed it, such as comforting her when she thought she failed out of the Talent Showdown. What was initially Lewis disregarding Sara as an idiot, has turned to friendly banter between the two. With the latter, he opened up to Proto after he moved in as his new roommate partway through the year, and is the only member of Lewis' friend group that he willingly trusted his secret of being an Anima with. Lewis is often a voice of reason within the group, regularly pointing out flaws in an idea/plan, or stating he wants nothing to do with it, knowing better. He can sometimes be very blunt or harsh, but never truly means harm. Lewis is half-Anima. Anima are a subspecies of humans that sport one or more animalistic features somewhere on their body. In Lewis' case, he has a pair of rabbit ears, inherited from his father March. Due to a traumatic event in his past, he hides them underneath his hat, wanting to keep this a secret. The only person he has ever entrusted this secret to is Proto (Though Natalie also knows, unbeknownst to Lewis, due to some of Lewis' thoughts she picked up.) Biography Before Lorecraft Academy Lewis Finnegan was born in the wealthy Finnegan family to March and a human seamstress. Young Lewis idolized his father, and attempted to emulate him and his work to help Anima. However, on one fateful night, the Society of Human Supremacy, an organization of people that refuse to acknowledge the common social acceptance of the Anima, broke into the Finnegan Mansion and slaughtered the servants and attempted to kill the Finnegans. March Finnegan fought off the Society for some time, but soon afterwards, his wife and son were taken hostage by the Society, and he was forced to surrender. Lewis was forced to watch as his father was shot to death before his eyes. This incident traumatized Lewis for life. Lewis moved into his aunt's family. From then on, Lewis swore to take revenge, cowing to destroy the SHS and protect others so that they would never have to live through the same circumstances, still aiming to do what his father did and stood for. The First Day at Lorecraft Academy Talent Showdown After the Talent Showdown Arc, Lewis was chosen as the leader of Lorecraft Academy's team of students due to his tactical knowledge. While hesitant, Lewis ultimately accepted the position as team leader. When the actual tournament began, Lewis served as the tactician of the group for the first two fights, trying to organize the combatants of Lorecraft in an attempt to gain victory. However, after Kings and Queens surrendered the first round and Natalie and Carol lost the second, Lewis was forced to take action, battling Kings and Queens' own leader, Solana. What followed was a bout just as much about strategy as it did weaponry. Initially, both combatants were cautious, not wanting to engage directly. However, as the battle raged on, Lewis found himself resorting to using his trump card early. Unfortunately for him, he soon found that his opponent could also manipulate time, cancelling out his own abilities. The two engaged in a brutal battle in the frozen time, before finally unfreezing it, revealing both in incredibly damaged condition. The fight finally ended in a single stroke duel between the two, in the end revealing Lewis' hard-earned victory over Solana. Afterwards, Lewis joined the others in the waiting area, Lewis still shocked of his victory for Lorecraft. After attaining praise from the others, Lewis joined in the festivities for their victory, before returning home to Lorecraft. The Sacred Sanctum Abilities Battles * Lewis vs. Sara (Chapter 6) ** Result: Draw (Though Sara insisted Lewis won) * Lewis vs. Solana ''(Chapter 28)'' ** Result: Win Relationships Appearances Quotes * "These doors were supposed to open 3.0152 seconds ago. Hmph." = - Lewis shows off his obsession with time = * Lewis: "Just make sure you don't injure yourself thanks to your hastiness." * Sara: "Aw, you care about me!" * Lewis: "That, and now that I'm associated with you, I'd rather you not embarrass the both of us." * Sara: "Hmph. Even when you're nice, you're still a meanie." * Lewis: "It's a gift. = - Lewis and Sara exchange some banter after Sara falls = * Lewis: "Oh my God, I'm friends with you people... What have I done?" * Amelia: "Hey! I'm roomates with them!" * Lewis: "You have my pity." = - Lewis regrets the friends that he has made. = * "On the contrary, the less like you she is, the better." = - Lewis to Sara after being introduced to Jocelyn = * "I want to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. That's what my father dreamed of doing, and it's a dream that I want to carry on." = - Lewis explaining to Proto why he joined Lorecraft Academy = * "You lost because you underestimated me. Heh... guess the real weakling here was you..." = - Lewis to Solana after defeating her = * "First Sara and the others nearly dying at the Sanctum, then the ordeals with LIlith, now the madness of this assault... the conspiracies... the secrets... I don't know what we've gotten involved with, but it's definitely something too far out of our depth. What else are we going to have to deal with in the future? ...will we all make it through alive?" = - Lewis' internal thoughts at the end of the assault on Lorecraft = Trivia * Much like Carol, Lewis is themed after the works of Lewis Caroll ** His first name is a reference to Lewis Caroll himself ** His obsession with time, style of dress, and rabbit ears are all references to the White Rabbit, while his parents are themed after the March Hare and the Mad Hatter. Category:Lorecraft Academy Category:Lorecraft Characters